


Snow Angels

by actuallyklance (viktuuri_jpg)



Series: Citra Fanart/Fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Snow Angels, Snowball Fight, warm and cozy feelings to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktuuri_jpg/pseuds/actuallyklance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's December! Christmas fluff will ensue!! Christmas sweaters! hot cocoa!! cookies!! pie!! snow angels! kissing in the snow!! snowball fights! general fun and happiness and warmth and holiday cheer!! THE BEST WAY TO SPREAD CHRISTMAS CHEER IS SINGING/WRITING/DRAWING DESTIEL LOUD FOR ALL TO HEAR.<br/>(this got quite a few ideas buzzing around my head, so it'll be longer)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angels

**Author's Note:**

> it's almost christmas, people, i'm giving you charlie and kevin.

***

"C'mon, _c'mon_ ," Charlie urged, trying her hardest to drag Dean out of the kitchen. He'd been there all morning, baking Christmas cookies and pies, making the whole bunker smell of sugar, cinnamon, and sweet icing. Dean tried his hardest to fight her, but she was strong and determined. And, really, who could turn down a snow day?

The snow had started falling just when all the various baked goods were coming out of the oven; Charlie, Kevin, and Sam had rushed outside to see. They came back in, eyes alight with excitement and demanding to go out and have fun. They'd all started stuffing themselves into colorful sweaters and scarves, fluffy gloves and hats. "Just let me put these on a cooling rack, will ya?" Dean told her, gesturing to the still too-hot tray of sweets. 

"Fine! Just get your ass outside! It's snowing!!!" Charlie squealed, running back to the library. 

Dean shook his head, grinning fondly. He couldn't deny he was feeling rather excited as well. It was turning out to be a pretty relaxing and happy winter. Dean laid the cookies carefully onto the designated area, and sighed. It was so easy to mask that he was stress baking by baking everyone Christmas themed treats. 'Tis the season, and all that... 

Dean took off his oven mitts, made sure the oven was off one last time, and made his way to the library.

He spotted Kevin fiddling with a zipper on his coat, frowning lightly at the inconvenience. Sam was shoving his moose feet into some boots.

"Dean, tell Cas he has to come out and play with us," Charlie came from around the corner, hauling said angel with her. He seemed mildly exasperated, and a little tired. 

"I don't understand what the big deal is," Castiel grumbled, sitting himself down across from Sam when Charlie finally let him go. 

"Aw, Cas," Dean pouted, "It'll be fun! You can throw snowballs at us and we can build a fort! What more could you want?"

Castiel looked Dean in the eye, an eyebrow raised in contemplation. It seemed like there wasn't much he had to think about, in the end, because Cas just nodded slowly. "Fine."

Charlie whooped, throwing a fist in the air! "Yes! He's on my team!"

***

"This isn't much of a fort, Dean," Castiel grunted, scooping up snow and pressing it into the side of an unremarkable mound of more snow. 

"Shut up and keep scooping, ya baby," Charlie laughed, molding her own snow into an arsenal of snowballs. 

Dean was kneeling next to Cas, patting his own pile into perfection. "It's more for fun than actual cover," Dean explained, nudging Cas in the side. In reality, it was because Dean was too busy staring at Castiel than actually getting any work done. 

Who could blame him? Cas didn't _feel_ cold, so it's not like it would've mattered if he'd worn his trench coat or not. But, he didn't end up wearing it. He had chosen a thick sweater with a striped pattern of Christmas trees, that had bumblebees in the middle stripe. Dean had no idea where he'd even got that thing, but he wasn't complaining. No, he was thanking every God he knew for the matching scarf and hat the angel wore. Both the perfect shade of blue to match Castiel's eyes. Seeing him against the pale snow made his tan skin stick out more, his cheeks looking a bit rosy. 

Dean watched as more snow fell, light and feathery, and landed everywhere on Castiel; his cheeks, his plush lips, and they even got caught in his eyelashes. Dean was captivated, thoroughly distracted. 

Until a snowball hit him square in the face, knocking him back as he swallowed freezing mush.

"Dean! Are you okay?" Castiel appeared by Dean's side, looking genuinely worried. Dean didn't think he could handle the adorableness. 

"I'm fine," Dean answered a bit breathlessly. He picked himself up, feeling the remains of the ball seep into the fabric of his collar. "That's how you're supposed to play. Gotta throw these," Dean pointed at Charlie's hoard of snowballs, "at each other."

Castiel nodded gravely, as if this weren't just a game but a fight to the death. Dean wanted to giggle. 

And the snowball fight begun. With just Sam and Kevin on one side of the field, they weren't doing so well. Sam and Dean both threw with military, and hunter, precision. Cas threw with angel precision. Charlie and Kevin just lobbed their snowballs as hard as they could. Shouts and squeals of laughter echoed throughout the field as the battle raged on. 

By the time each side ran out of snowballs, they were all giggling and shaking with cooling adrenaline. Sam and Kevin sauntered up into "no-man's land" and yelled, "Let's build a snowman!" Charlie ran off to help them. 

Dean's breath was puffing out before him in thick white clouds. He looked skyward, watching as the snow just kept falling, millions of microscopic and unique crystals, coating everything in white. Dean leaned back where he sat, flat on his back, and started moving his arms and legs up and down. 

"Look, Cas!" He smiled, looking over at Castiel. "A snow angel!" 

Castiel laid down next to Dean, looking pensive and quiet, then a tad bit concerned. "I don't think that's a very accurate interpretation of an angel's true form, Dean." 

Dean froze, then burst out into laughter. "You're probably right, Cas... You're obviously way more beautiful than this." The words were out before Dean could stop them, and if it weren't for the cold making his face numb, he would've been red as a tomato. 

"I don't want to... show off," Castiel said the words as if he didn't quite understand what they meant. "but, yes. I would like to think my true form is very beautiful..." 

Dean propped himself up on his elbow, scanning Cas' face. He was smiling softly, a little bashfully. Dean didn't know what possessed him at that moment, but what he said was the complete truth. "While there's no doubt about _that_ ," he whispered, "I think you're beautiful right _now_ , gorgeous even." Cas' face was haloed with blue, his eyes shone with the reflection of the white sky. Curls of his dark brown hair were peeking from under the rim of his hat. He looked peaceful. He looked like a painting as Dean reached his hand out to put a hand on the angel's face.

Castiel's eyes widened at the confession and contact, and Dean caught the angel lick his lips, tongue reaching out to taste the snowflakes that had drifted there. And, like nothing else made any more sense, Dean leaned down and pressed his mouth to Cas', marveling at how warm his body seemed to be. And, for a moment, Dean felt nothing. He didn't feel his frozen toes or his stinging nose. He didn't feel like somehow everything was going to turn to shit. He didn't feel the pressing weight of exhaustion on his soul. Then, Dean felt everything. The softness of Castiel's lips; they way they moved against him and sparked like flames. He felt Castiel sigh into his mouth. He felt Castiel's arms wrap around his neck to pull him closer. 

Yeah, so Cas couldn't feel cold. So Cas couldn't actually taste the snow. He could taste Dean's admiration. He could feel Dean's desire like a vise around his empty vessel's heart. He could taste Dean's fear and apprehension. He wanted to kiss it all away. They kissed like the world wasn't spinning around them. Like Dean wasn't shivering with want. Or was he shivering because he was soaked in melted snow? Dean didn't seem to care.

Dean just pushed his tongue into Castiel's mouth and explored. Castiel was content just to let him, but he felt like there was a volcano in his stomach, firing up and oozing lava into his veins. He wanted to bite and claw and cling to Dean. Dean appeared to have the same idea. 

Except...

"Whoa... I didn't see that coming," Kevin said, staring down at the two tangled together in a heap of snow, effectively breaking their, uh, moment. 

Dean broke the kiss with an embarrassing smacking sound, and looked up to find three pairs of eyes on them.

Sam looked mildly horrified to see his brother engaging in such an act before his very eyes, but not surprised. Kevin matched his expression. Charlie just looked shocked, but appreciative. 

"Well, now that that's out of the way," Charlie cut through the awkward silence that had been going on for too long, clapping her gloved hands together and rubbing them. "Let's get inside before we freeze our butts off..."

***

They were all sitting in various states of comfort in Charlie's room; she was the one with better ideas of things to watch. They each held a steaming cup of hot cocoa, with a platter of cookies in the middle of the bed. Charlie was in the middle of a heated discussion with Kevin about Hogwarts houses. Sam was glued to _The Nightmare Before Christmas_. Charlie had insisted they watch it. Dean and Cas were huddling together. Ever since the kiss, which they hadn't discussed yet, it was impossible to get them to separate. The room was warm and toasty, feeling more and more like a sleepover as the hours dragged on.

Finally, someone checked their watch. "It's midnight! It's Christmas!" 

Dean blinked away the sleep from his eyes. He'd been dozing off on Cas' lap for a while now. 

"Let's all open one thing tonight," Charlie suggested, pausing Netflix. 

Dean sighed. She had puppy dog eyes almost as bad as Sam. "Alright, alright."

"Woo!" Kevin shouted, almost knocking over the platter of cookie crumbs. 

They all rushed out of the room, sliding on their fuzzily socked feet. Cas trailed behind; not really into the whole Christmas thing. It wasn't something he was used to yet. 

The bunker at night was a sight to see. Christmas lights adorned the walls, red and gold shiny ribbon weaved through the strands, reflecting the white light in golden-red hues throughout the library. The really special thing was the tree. Sam and Dean managed to chop it down at some Christmas tree farm; a request from the Queen to her handmaiden. It was wide and tall, sparkling with even more lights, those reflecting off the ornaments they'd... well, stolen. The whole library was aglow. Dean watched as everyone sat cross-legged in a half circle around the tree, eyeing all the boxes underneath. They'd done exceptionally well this winter. It was time to do a little splurging. 

More hot cocoa was passed out. Dean cut himself a slice of pie. Cas watched on as if he were the angel at the top of the tree, silent and content to bask in the holiday delight of opening the first gift of Christmas, though he sat vigilantly next to Dean the whole time. When it was their turn to exchange gifts, everyone went silent. 

"I love you," Dean blurted out, feeling as if the weight he'd been feeling his whole life lifted a bit. He'd never said that to anyone but his mom since... Anyway, Sam was looking on with misty eyes. Sam knew what that meant for Dean. Castiel was silent, an unfathomable look in his blue eyes. "I didn't get you anything. I didn't know what you'd like. So... yeah, there it is. I love you."

Dean heard sniffles from their little audience, a quiet sob, some heart-clutching, but he was only looking at Castiel.

Castiel surged forward on his knees, kissing Dean. That said everything Dean needed to know. "I love you, too, Dean Winchester." 

They kissed again. There was the sound of a camera shutter. Dean wanted to be annoyed, but he just didn't have it in him. Nothing could bother him now. There wasn't anything else he wanted in life now. 

*** 

When they were in bed later, waiting for the real Christmas morning to start, Castiel was kissing Dean like he'd never get to ever again. 

"We should make snow angels more often." 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you Citra (perdizzion on twitter, castihalo on tumblr). Your artwork never fails to put a smile on my face. I just wanna make everyone smile as well. Your art is wonderful.  
> [Citra has informed me this art was a request from one of her followers, so she can't take full credit!! Such a lovely, considerate bean!!]


End file.
